


Dance, Dance, Dance

by nanifairy (ktwrites1530)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yunhwan, we go dancing on a Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwrites1530/pseuds/nanifairy
Summary: Jinhwan liked doing dance parties by himself to shake off a bad day.But someone else comes to the rescue.





	Dance, Dance, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon on cc who requested a Yunhwan fluff! :)

It was a bad day.

Jinhwan needed to de-stress.

But since he couldn’t easily just go out for a decent ‘happy’ dinner, he had to settle for the next best thing: a dance party.

Not just a thirty-second dance party, but a long dance party—the one that renders him sweaty and tired and releases all the happy endorphins.

It was a blessing in disguise that the people at the downstairs dorm were gone. Even managernim was out. He was alone, and even if he wasn’t, he knew he was still going to do it.

Jinhwan put his earphones on, cranking up the volume to the maximum, and played Lykke Li’s _I Follow Rivers_.

He walked out of his room, because stuff like these need bigger spaces, and headed to the living room of their apartment. He closed his eyes so he could imbibe the music, and then started to sway. And then shimmy. And shimmied some more. Somewhere along the way, he did a robot dance and a thunder clap reminiscent of Usher’s _Yeah_. He jumped and did some of those silly dance moves that you only see at the bar, aided and abetted by some liquid courage.

 _And it felt so good_.

With only about thirty seconds of the song left, Jinhwan stopped, now breathless, settling for a slow sway.  

Jinhwan finally opened his eyes—only to be horrified, because Yunhyeong was standing at the hallway coming from the apartment’s entrance.

And Yunhyeong had a wide, amused grin on his face, one that bordered on teasing. His eyes were bright, mirth dancing inside them.

Jinhwan immediately took out one of the earphones from his ear, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks.

“That bad a day, huh, hyung?” Yunhyeong said, his voice reflecting his amusement. Jinhwan nodded, and Yunhyeong just gazed at him. The song was down to its last few beats when Yunhyeong stepped towards his hyung, close enough that the tips of their toes were touching.

Yunhyeong took the earphones that wasn’t in Jinhwan’s ear and placed it in his ear.

Jinhwan was still out of breath, but he wasn’t sure now if it because of the dancing or if because Yunhyeong was so close.

“You are weird, hyung,” Yunhyeong said. There was still that awe in his voice, and Jinhwan shrugged.

“What are you doing?” Jinhwan whispered, and Yunhyeong reached towards him, moving some of his hair to the side to see his hyung’s eyes.

“Dancing. With you. Bad day, too,” Yunhyeong said, and he took Jinhwan’s phone from him. He scrolled through Jinhwan’s playlist, and then the silence switched to a familiar intro.

When Jinhwan realized what song it was, he wanted to be protest. _No way we’re going to dance to this song._

“Yunhyeong—" Jinhwan started to say, but Yunhyeong gave him a sharp shake of the head, making the older guy stop. Yunhyeong stayed silent, placing Jinhwan’s phone in his shirt’s breast pocket. He then took both of Jinhwan’s hands, draping the older guy’s arms over his shoulders.

“Yunhyeong,” Jinhwan repeated, shaking his head vehemently, pulling back. He could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest, and he prayed that Yunhyeong couldn’t hear it.

Jinhwan cussed inwardly. He didn’t use to see Yunhyeong this way. It only changed because of that _Beautiful_ music video shoot, where they both had to re-create classic scenes from popular Korean dramas and movies. He and Yunhyeong _clicked_ —their chemistry was way too much that even the other members couldn’t handle it.

It was unexpected.

That night, Jinhwan couldn’t stop thinking about it. He had tried to push it back—all the way back to the depths of his mind—because he didn’t want to feel it. He wanted him and Yunhyeong to go back to the way they were before that shoot happened.

But it seemed Yunhyeong had other plans.

“Shh, I am fixing both our bad days, so stay with me,” Yunhyeong said, his voice soft. He reached up and planted Jinhwan’s hands again over his shoulder, urging Jinhwan to lock his hands around Yunhyeong’s nape. His eyes were intent on Jinhwan, never leaving, never wavering. Jinhwan wanted to look away, but he couldn’t, drawn by Yunhyeong in the same way he was drawn to him that fateful day.

When Jinhwan didn’t resist, Yunhyeong placed his hands on Jinhwan’s waist, his grip firm, pulling him a bit closer.

And then they began to sway slowly, Ed Sheeran’s _Kiss Me_ playing in the background.

The song was taking a whole other meaning for Jinhwan now.

“Jinhwan hyung,” Yunhyeong whispered, and Jinhwan gave him a small smile. Yunhyeong closed the distance between them even more—fearless now—touching his forehead with Jinhwan’s, like the way he did when they were re-imagining that epic _Pretty Noona Who Buys Me Food_ kitchen scene.

Jinhwan’s breathing slowed to match Yunhyeong’s, feeling the calm wash over him. He held onto the taller guy tighter, closing his eyes.  

The song ended, shifting to a faster-paced _Shut Up and Dance_ by Walk the Moon. But both Yunhyeong and Jinhwan stayed there, swaying slowly, silent and calm. Somewhere along the way they shifted, Jinhwan placing his head on Yunhyeong’s shoulder, and Yunhyeong pulling his hyung flush against his body.

They lasted for another song in this way—calm and peaceful—in each other’s comfort and arms.

A crash made them jump apart, the earphones falling from their ears and dangling from the phone in Yunhyeong’s breast pocket. Jinhwan could feel his face burn, and when he looked up at Yunhyeong, he looked just as surprised as the older guy was.

“Hyung, I…” Yunhyeong started to say, but he closed his mouth again, words failing him.

Jinhwan reached forward, taking his phone and earphones and forcing a smile. He turned and saw their manager entering the house, and he bumped into the laundry rack that was placed near the door.

“Yunhyeongie, what are you doing here? Cooking for Jinhwan? He hasn’t eaten since this morning and it’s already four in the afternoon,” Jaeho greeted, and Yunhyeong glanced at his hyung, who avoided his gaze.

“Um,” Yunhyeong said with a frown, eyes still on Jinhwan, “well, yes.”

The affirmative answer made Jinhwan look at him, surprised.

Yunhyeong gave him a small, meaningful smile. “Omelette rice sound good to you, hyung?”

Dazed, Jinhwan just nodded.

“Great!” Yunhyeong said brightly. “Jaeho hyung, do you have ham, eggs, and cheese?” he called out to their manager, who was already in his room.

“Yes, bought them yesterday!” was the muffled reply.

Yunhyeong took a step towards the kitchen but Jinhwan grabbed him by the arm to stop him. “Hey, you don’t have to, you know? If you already have something to do.”

Yunhyeong placed a hand over Jinhwan’s. “No, hyung. That’s what I came here to do. I wanted to check on you, and…” Yunhyeong’s voice trailed.

“Ah,” was all Jinhwan could say, feeling warm and fuzzy suddenly. “Thank you,” he said after a beat. He cocked his head towards the kitchen. “Let’s go. I’ll help you cook.”

“Hyung, you know I don’t like—”

Jinhwan grinned. “I was kidding. I’ll just watch you do your magic.”

Relief flooded Yunhyeong’s face. “C’mon, hyung,” he said, taking Jinhwan’s hand in his and they walked to the kitchen. He didn’t let go of Jinhwan’s hand until he absolutely had to, and Jinhwan smiled.

Yunhyeong had done it.

Yunhyeong had fixed his bad day.


End file.
